Samchel Drowning in Love
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: au Samchel love story
1. Intro

A/N: Hello my lovely Readers!

I am back with another Samchel love story. This idea has been floating around in my head today. I have to admit, I am loving the Samchel love. Both deserve some happiness. I haven't seen either Rachel or Sam smile in a long time. I hope you will enjoy this story.

Since Sue has been trying to use Sam to break Rachel's heart and meanwhile they are confused and fighting their true feelings, but its Invitationals and Sue locks Samchel in an elevator. Will they finally admit their feelings finally? Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Story ideas and Warning advised for strong language and possible Smut.

Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Sam Evans stood outside the McKinley High Auditorium and listened to Rachel Berry singing a song called I'm the only one by Melissa Etheridge, that she was going to sing at an audition Mercedes had set up. Why Mercedes pushed her so hard he didn't know but he had to admit he was happy to see her jumping back on her horse and trying because it wasn't normal if the World hasn't heard Rachel Berry sing especially after her positive response she received after playing "Fanny" in Funny Girl . He smiled as he watched her. Ever since he transferred to McKinley High during his freshman year he always found Rachel cute and adorable but never saw her past the friend zone because she was always with Finn Hudson, his late best friend. Plus he began dating Quinn, Santana, Brittany,Mercedes, and heck even kissed Tina. He prayed Mike Chang never found out about that one. He thinks they definitely scarred Blaine Anderson for life.

Ever since that first trip to New York with Blaine looking at schools and talking with Rachel about his modeling aspirations, he felt something and there were sparks but it was too soon. Plus Finn had just passed and he wasn't sure what he wanted in life. After graduation and moving to New York, he could've pursued something more but Rachel didn't seem interested. She had enough on her plate. Between Finn and Funny Girl and NYADA, and his modeling career taking off thanks to Rachel. He was taken by surprise when his ex-Mercedes moved to New York and made sense for them to pick up where they left off in high school. That door had never closed. They seemed to click, but both had different ideas of what they wanted and he stupidly cheated. He decided to come home to Lima, Ohio. He was grateful to Coach Beiste who gave him a job as Assistant coach.

Rachel and Blaine eventually moved back to town, and he is surprised how much time he has been spending with Rachel. He felt happy around her, although huge gaps in his memory that seemed to happen when Sue came around. He knows she was hypnotizing him, and he was to forget what happened with Rachel. But, what Sue doesn't know is that Sam remembers EVERYTHING including his kiss with Rachel. He lied to Rachel,he does remember and feels bad rejecting her. He didn't want to reject anymore but he also didn't want to lose her either especially now that Mercedes has given her blessing. Sam smiled, as Rachel practiced her piano skills and sang this song. Was she singing about HIM? He listened closer.

Rachel sat at the piano belting out one of her favorite songs. Thinking of Sam and confused. He has been so confusing and he keeps saying that he isn't over Mercedes She was tired of being hurt. She was done being rejected. She wanted someone to heal her heart.

"I'm The Only One" (A/N: Melissa Etheridge)

(Rachel)

Please baby can't you see

My mind's a burnin' hell

I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'

My heart apart as well

Tonight you told me

That you ache for something new

And some other woman is lookin' like something

That might be good for you

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong

But I'm the only one

Who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

Please baby can't you see

I'm trying to explain

I've been here before and I'm locking the door

And I'm not going back again

Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away

You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow

That holds you down today

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong

But I'm the only one

Who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong

But I'm the only one

Who'll walk across the fire for you

And I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

And I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

Rachel sighed and looked up at the door and could've sworn she felt someone watching her but couldn't be. He loved Mercedes, not her. Never Rachel Berry...

Rachel sighed, wiping her tears, and decided to head home and watch Patti LuPone and cry.

Sam his behind a locker while watching Rachel leave. Why was she crying? he thought. Could she feel the same as he did? Nah never, never for Sam Evans.. He sometimes felt like he was drowning in His own feelings without being able to do anything about it.

Guess its time to head home, Sam Evans, he told himself as he headed to his car and home...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter Samchel to come.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome Back! Continuing with our story...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Storyline.

A few weeks later, Rachel had returned from her audition, and it felt wonderful being back in New York, but she knew she had unfinished business in Lima to take care of. The New Directions and making sure that the Glee club is back at McKinley permanently. Also...Sam.

Just as Rachel was about to head to the Faculty break room, someone raced beside her and in his best Elvis impression:

Sam: Hey there baby, ambition is a dream with a V-8 engine.

Rachel: Haha you never change.

Sam: Impressions are great ice breakers, and picking up women.

Rachel looked down. That made her feel special...not.

Sam: You ARE special,Rachel. And yes you were thinking out loud again.

Rachel: So you're trying out impressions on me to try out with other women later?

Sam: No, I couldn't do that. Just wanted to make you smile.

Rachel: Well thank you , Sam and I am happy. I am basking in the surprise win by my I'm sounding like Mr. Schuester. Haha.

Sam: Listen are we still getting together for our date to Breadstix?

Rachel: We're going as friends, but yes we are still on? Unless you changed your mind.

Sam: No I'm definitely looking forward to it. So after school?

Rachel: After school, yes, just meet me in the choir room.

Sam: *kisses Rachel's cheek* See you after school. Gotta get to a class to teach.

Rachel smiled, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

(Rachel)

What do you get when you fall in love?

A guy with a pin to burst your bubble

That's what you get for all your trouble

I'll never fall in love again, I'll never fall in love again

(Sam)

What do you get when you kiss a guy?

You get enough germs to catch pneumonia

After you do, he'll never phone you, I'll never fall in love again

Don't you know that I'll never fall in love again?

(Sam)

Don't tell me what it's all about

'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out

(both)

Out of those chains, those chains that bind you

That is why I'm here to remind you

(both)

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies and pain and sorrow

So far at least until tomorrow

I'll never fall in love again, no, no, I'll never fall in love again

(Sam)

Ahh, I'm out of those chains, those chains that bind you

That is why I'm here to remind you

(Rachel)

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies and pain and sorrow

So far at least until tomorrow, I'll never fall in love again

(both)

Don't you know that I'll never fall in love again?

(Rachel)

I'll never fall in love again

Rachel sighed as she walked to class.

Meanwhile neither noticed Becky nearby listening and reporting back to Sue.

Sue: Operation Breaking Rachel Berry's heart is going as planned, no worries Becky...

While Rachel was working in her office, Kurt walked to the locker room to talk to Sam. He wasn't expecting to find Sue there trying to talk to Sam. "That can't be a good thing," Kurt thought. After all of Sue's failed attempts to reunite him and Blaine and putting a live bear cub in Blaine and Dave's apartment, yeah he needs to nip it in the bud.

Kurt: Ahem, Sam I've been looking for you. And Sue what are you up to? Whatever it is you need to stop.

Sue: Porcelain, I have no idea what you're talking about. Becky did it.

Kurt: If this has to do with Rachel and Sam, DON'T. Leave them alone.

Sue: I am not giving up. And I'm a Klainer for life.

Kurt: Just stop, its creepy and half of what comes out of your mouth us weird and crazy anyway. By the way, how is your daughter Sue?

Sue: Watch out for my hounds, Porcelain. I already promised Becky should could be the Celebrant.

Kurt shook his head and watched as Sam got ready for his date with Rachel.

Sam: So Kurt you were wanting to see me?

Kurt: For sake of clarity what are you doing with Rachel? This better not be a game. She is my best friend, but Mercedes is too.

Sam: Already had this conversation with Mercedes. Mercedes gave her blessing. And I don't know where we are going but I want to give it a shot. And I am pretty sure Rachel does too. We have kissed. We are adults.

Kurt: please, just be good to her. Or else.

Sam got nervous and nodded his head. Was he doing the right thing daring to date Rachel? Maybe he shouldn't go now.

Kurt walked out, and Sam followed. But, he saw Rachel and froze. He knew he would regret it later, but he sent her a text saying something came up and couldn't make it.

Sam: *sigh*' Sorry Rachel. I do love you.' he whispered to self.

As Sam left, Rachel sat in her office and waited and waited. She knew...he bailed.

Rachel ran to her car, drove home and cried. Will he heart ever stop breaking...

A/N: Awe poor Sam and Rachel. Don't worry they are endgame in this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, song lyrics, or characters in this story. I only own the story plot and ideas.

Warning: strong language and adult material may be included. Please be advised.

Sam was in his room in his little apartment. He had saved his money from modeling and got his own place. He was hoping if all went well, and Rachel had a short amount of time before her house was sold, that perhaps she would stay with him. Or maybe go back to New York with her. But, he blew it. He chickened out and let Kurt and everyone get into his head. Everyone warning him not to hurt Rachel without thinking maybe she could hurt HIM too? And Sue wanting him to hurt HER. THAT is something he wouldn't do. He had feelings for her and with a little nudge he was certain could grow.

While he laid on his bed, he heard someone pounding on his door. He got up and was shocked to see Blaine. He is kind of sad they haven't hung out as much as before. Blaine was his best friend, despite the crush Blaine developed but Sam thought that was more or lessBlaine trying to get over Kurt. As Tina did with Blaine. Sam's feelings for Rachel..yeah definitely more than a crush. He missed their Blam friendship.

Sam: Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?

Blaine: What the hell, Sam?! Just saw Rachel at her house, in tears. What happened?

Sam: I blew it, I got scared especially after Kurt warning me,and Sue...

Blaine: First, don't listen to Sue. You of all people should know that by now. And Kurt needs not to give love advice at the moment. And Rachel, I love her like my has been through hell and back. Do you have real feelings for her?

Sam: I know this, and plan to make it up to she let's me. I got scared.

Blaine: I want to see Samchel happen. Since obviously Blainchel can't.

Sam: I'll talk to her Monday.

Blaine: okay..meantime let's order in and watch is out for the I need to decide what to do about Kurt.

Sam:Operation Team Samchel and Team Klaine is a go.

The weekend went by in a Flash,and Sam saw Rachel walking and he took a deep breath. Rachel spotted him,sighed,and they marched towards each other.

Sam:Rach,I am so sorry.

Rachel: What are YOU sorry for?

Sam: I am so sorry for blowing off our date. I was looking forward to it, got scared.

Rachel: That is the same excuse Finn or Jesse used.

Sam: I am not them, and I am sorry. I do have feelings for you.

Rachel: Maybe we just aren't meant to be.

Sam: Don't say that.

Rachel turned and ran towards the elevator. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away. Sam followed her into the elevator. Little did they know that she was watching and planned to leave them stuck in the elevator until Sam broke Rachel's heart. And she even left a basket of food, wine, and a bathroom inside the elevator that wasn't real. She had a secret camera hidden.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Rachel went to press the button but the elevator wouldn't move nor the doors opened. They were stuck. She was stuck I. An elevator with Sam was sure somewhere in the future this would be amusing.

Rachel: Oh my God, this can't be happening! I have a team to coach for Sectionals.

Sam: And I've got a health class to teach. But, Rachel,we need to talk.

Rachel: No we don't. I was an idiot who thought you could possibly want after all the times in high school You rejected me.

Sam: And you wanted to date me to get even with Finn.

Rachel: Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone, most especially you. I'll always be compared to Quinn or Mercedes...your two greatest loves.

Sam: I loved them, yes, but they aren't my greatest love. Rachel-

Rachel: We should really try to get out of here.

Sam: You're right..use your phone to dial for help.

Rachel: It just died and its not like we get reception in here.

Sam: Grrrrr *frustrated*

Rachel: No one told you to chase me.

Sam: No one told you to run. Look there is a basket and, *he opened it and saw the food and wine* Well at least there is food.

Rachel took off her coat, and shoes. Sam got comfortable too. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Rachel was. He was pretty sure someone locked them in. He was determined to get Rachel to forgive him, and make her HIS. They both sat down, ate some food and talked. Rachel and Sam reminisced about high school, and momens in New York.

Rachel: Do you think Blaine and Kurt are searching for us?

Sam: I am sure they are. We will find a way out.

Rachel: I wouldn't be surprised if Sue did this. Because she is that insane.

Sam: Hey, I do care for you.

Rachel: Not as much as the others, right? Not enough to show up.

Sam: I said I was sorry. And you're wrong. I love you more than that.

Rachel got up to move away from Sam.

Sam: Please stop walking, or running away. Give me a chance. I've tried pushing my feelings aside but I can't do it any more.

Sam put his hands under her chin, and stared at her beautiful brown eyes. Why didn't he ever notice before? He kissed her slowly and tenderly. Rachel kissed back, as passion grew between them. She backed away, looked into his eyes, then crushed her lips with his.

Soon clothes were flying and their kisses turned full on hardcore make out session. Sam wanted Rachel desperately but not here. He pulled away.

Rachel: Why did you stop?

Sam: Rachel, I want you badly but not like this. Not here.

Rachel: I want you.

Sam: I want you too, but...

Rachel licked his bottom lip and plunged he,r tongue with his fighting for dominance. She smiled and moaned while his hands roamed.

"Crazy For You" (A/N: by Madonna)

(Rachel)

Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say, is that

(both)

[Chorus:]

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

(Sam)

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all

(Rachel)

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

(both)

[chorus]

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

(Rachel)

And you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you

Rachel: I trust you, Sam. I want you too.

Sam stared and decided to just go for it.

Sam: oh fuck it, I want you!

Sam attacked her lips and soon both were spending the next hour making love. In the elevator. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

Rachel moaned and screamed as he brought her pleasure over and over again.

Rachel: ahhhhh Sam! I'm close!

Sam: So am I !

A few more thrusts, and both brought each other over the edge.

Rachel fell asleep, but soon after, the doors were about to open. Sam woke her up as they hurried to dress. Rachel shyly looked at Sam, and both were enveloped in hugs by their friends and loved ones. Sam smirked that Sue's plan backfired. He wasn't stupid. Sam and Rachel along with Klaine headed to Rachel's home, for a celebration party .

Artie: Welcome everyone let's get this party started.

Sam: wait I want to dedicate this song to the most beautiful girl I know...Rachel, I love you.

"Drowning" (A/N: BSB)

(Sam)

Don't pretend you're sorry

I know you're not

You know you got the power

To make me weak inside

Girl you leave me breathless

But it's okay 'cause

You are my survival

Now hear me say

I can't imagine life

Without your love

Even forever don't seem

Like long enough

(Blaine)

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

(Sam)

Maybe I'm a drifter

Maybe not

'Cause I have known the safety

Of floating freely

In your arms

I don't need another lifeline

It's not for me

'Cause only you can save me

Oh can't you see

I can't imagine life

Without your love

And even forever don't seem

Like long enough

(both)

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

(Sam)

Go on and pull me under

Cover me with dreams, yeah

Love me mouth to mouth now

You know I can't resist

'Cause you're the air

That I breathe

(Blaine)

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

(sam)

I'm swept away by love

And baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning your love

(Sam)

Baby I can't help it

Keep me drowning

In your love

I keep drowning

In your love

Baby I can't help it

Can't help it no, no

(Sam)

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Sam: Rachel Berry, I love you, I want you, I can't stop how I feel. Be with me.

Rachel:Sam Evans, I'm drowning too and I know you will protect me. I love you. Yes I want to be yours.

Sam picked her up,spun around, kissing her and not caring who saw.

Kurt: I guess operation break team samchel's hearts failed.

Blaine: big time.

Rachel: regrets?

Sam:Never,,,,

*kissed again'

For the first time in forever,they drowned in love but survived.

A/N: The End. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
